


Внешние небеса

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Пожалуй, у Тики было ещё больше секретов, чем он хотел скрыть. Они вгрызлись в его кожу и въелись в кости так, что отцепить их было невозможно, прочитать – того труднее; даже, чёрт возьми, ему, мозгоправу, мозголеву и мозголомателю. Врачевателю веры и господину чужих морей – но никак не своего собственного.





	Внешние небеса

**Author's Note:**

> А спонсор этого фанфика - Нейкид Снейк. Нейкид Снейк - in Outer Heaven, men become demons

Тики был неслышной поступью и ударом тяжёлой подошвы о землю одновременно. Вайзли не мог слышать его шагов, но прекрасно чувствовал чужие беспокойные и громкие мысли, заполняющие пространство. Не обернулся даже, не повёл плечами — не давал никаких знаков, чтобы тот понял, что его присутствие обнаружено. Они и не требовались.  
Следующий шаг Тики — внезапно оглушающе громкий, и земля под ногами глухо хлопнулась о подошву и послала вверх тонкие столпы пыли. Вайзли видел это краем глаза, медленно втягивая носом воздух. Воздух здесь был прохладный и влажный, застревал в лёгких и морозил их.  
Вайзли старался не дышать.  
— Шерил, — начал Тики малость неловко, — купил шале в Австрии.  
— Да что ты? — хмыкнул Вайзли.  
— А мог бы купить салун. С его-то деньгами.  
— На кой чёрт тебе салун? Ты же понимаешь, что за ним следить надо, а не просто заходить, когда тебе угодно, опустошать пивные бочки на правах хозяина и уходить?  
Тики знал, судя по его спокойной улыбке. Пнул носком дорогой лакированной туфли острый камешек и сунул руки в карманы. Вайзли всё-таки перевёл на него взгляд. Ноги свои он опустил в пруд отца, и карпы, обитающие там, даже перестали его бояться, проплывая между ступней и задевая пальцы. Вайзли в любой момент мог цепкой рукой выхватить одного из них и убить на месте же, но предпочитал безмолвно наблюдать за такими же безмолвными рыбами.  
— Хочешь, отправимся в это шале? Прямо сейчас? — предложил Тики осторожно, смотря куда-то вниз.  
Тоже наблюдал за карпами.  
— Отставь, Джойд. Знаю я, чего ты хочешь.  
Он поднялся медленно и ступил на мокрую короткую траву. Вытер небрежно об неё свои ступни и расправил закатанные почти что по колени брюки. Брюки были новые, полосатые, дорогие, к таким тяжело было привыкнуть после той жизни, которую он вёл до того, как его приняли в эту семью. На примере Тики видел, что ему тяжело до сих пор.  
Хотя бы по тому, как он неловко обстриг свои длинные волосы, и те неровными прядями торчали во все стороны.  
Ворона. Без печатей и заклятей, зато — с перьями.  
— Завалиться в любой попавшийся салун, да-да, напиться там, может, даже подраться, если повезёт — или не повезёт, это как смотреть, — пробормотал Тики, недовольный, что его так легко раскрыли. Вайзли, слушая его вполуха, уселся на траву и стал натягивать ботинки на голые влажные ноги. — Ну, ещё помочь с адаптацией любимому племяннику.  
Вайзли опять перевёл на него взгляд, изогнул правую бровь для пущей убедительности.  
— Неужто? Альтруизм взыграл? — не сдержал он усмешки и пошевелил пальцами в слишком свободной обуви — с размером растерявшийся Шерил прогадал.  
— Я бы назвал это симбиозом, — сказал Тики куда более уверенным голосом, чем тем, которым начинал беседу. К удивлению Вайзли — сел рядом с ним на траву и вытянул вперёд длинные ноги. — Мне не хочется шататься по барам одному — ты же выглядишь растерянным с тех пор, как оказался… здесь. Тебе нечем заняться.  
Пришлось отвернуться, чтобы Тики не заметил усмешки, прорезавшейся на лице. Впрочем, пусть бы глядел — какая разица?, но расстраивать его, почему-то, не очень хотелось.  
— Плохая идея.  
— Предпочтёшь и дальше киснуть здесь? Это до первого приёма, на который тебя твой… папенька потащит. Adeus, — поднялся он на ноги.  
Его колени оказались перед глазами Вайзли. Под правым на брюках торчала длинная тёмная нитка, которая так и мозолила взгляд, пока Тики, размышляя, продолжал стоять, как вкопанный. Вайзли подхватил её загрубевшими подушечками пальцев и решительно вырвал, не заботясь о том, что может оставить после себя след на ткани — не привык заботиться о красоте.  
— Ты хочешь показать, что у меня нет альтернативы, — поднявшись вслед за дядей, сказал Вайзли. — Это не так. У меня альтернатива из двух откровенно плохих выборов.  
Тики был не первым, кто обратил внимание на то, что его волосы отливают рыжим. Тики был первым, кто не пошутил про инквизицию и не обозвал ирландской фамилией — скорее всего потому, что толком не знал, какие именно фамилии могли зваться ирландскими.  
Но Тики был первым, кто заметил его веснушки. Схватил холодными пальцами за щёки так внезапно, что Вайзли зашипел от боли и едва не использовал ментальную атаку. Посмотрел внимательно на чужие скулы и нос и — улыбнулся.  
Вайзли до сих пор не мог понять, что на него тогда нашло.  
— Ты правда настолько не любишь пить в одиночестве?  
Тики встрепенулся.  
— Люблю! — сказал он сердечно. Так признаются в любви своим ненаглядным дамам их пылающие в пламени страсти джентльмены. — Вообще пить люблю. Но в компании веселее.  
Вайзли сощурился с недоверием. Встряхнул ногами в бесполезном движении — от воды изнутри не избавиться, и первым же направился к особняку.  
Тики шёл прямо за ним.  
— Вот смотри, — бросил он ему между лопаток. За словами туда опустилась широкая тёплая ладонь, и Вайзли поспешил стряхнуть её. — Мы во многом похожи.  
— Как каноэ и man-o’-war.  
— Да! — с готовностью подхватил он. Осёкся. — Нет! Не издевайся. — Ладонь опять прилетела ему между лопаток, на этот раз — с силой, укоряюще. Вайзли дёрнулся вперёд и едва не споткнулся. — Смотри, — повторил он.  
На лбу проявился любопытный третий глаз. Вайзли недовольно ткнул пальцем по закрывшемуся веку, но проваливать тот не собирался, видимо, искренно заинтересованный в спиче Тики.  
— Мы оба практически выросли на улице. Я горбатился на рудниках, ты побирался у паперти. Аристократическая жизнь ворвалась в наши неожиданно и стала неудобством и помехой.  
— Не скажи, — фыркнул Вайзли, понимая, что уже согласился. — Называть это неудобством — себя обманывать. Тут… тут еды в день столько, сколько мне удавалось съесть за полторы недели когда-то.  
— Ты не улавливаешь мысль, — нахмурился Тики, поравнявшись. Вайзли мог видеть его периферийным зрением.  
Во-ро-на. Кончай каркать.  
— Улавливаю. Понимаю тебя прекрасно.  
Остановился резко, заставив сделать Тики ещё несколько уверенных шагов вперёд и самому остановиться. Он повернулся к нему, высокий, статный — настоящий аристократ во плоти, и чего только играет тут фермера из Айовы.  
И веснушек у него нет. И рыжих волос. Может, дядюшку и сожгли бы на кострах инквизиции в своё время — но по другим причинам.  
Знаешь, ворона. Продолжай говорить. В каком-то роде ему… стало интересно.  
— Положим. Ближайший бар отсюда… недалеко, насколько я знаю. — Они прошли мимо курящей прислуги, поднялись по лестнице из четырёх ступеней. Вновь остановились, на этот раз у дверей, ведущих в особняк. — Мы пойдём туда. Ты напьёшься — о, ты напьёшься, я не сомневаюсь.  
Улыбка на губах Тики показалась ему несколько скромной.  
— Потом что? Мне тащить твоё тело обратно?  
Скромная улыбка стала ухмылкой. Настоящей хищной ухмылкой.  
— Дорогой племянник, — сказал он вкрадчиво. По телу Вайзли пошли мурашки от ожидания худшего. — Тогда-то и начнётся самое интересное.  
* * *  
Главной проблемой Тики было то, что он думал слишком громко.  
По существу, это было проблемой Вайзли. Тики оно нисколько не волновало — вряд ли он о том даже подозревал. Однако, даже тогда, когда они увиделись впервые лондонским прохладным вечером, из всей их разношёрстной семьи в одиннадцать голов, не считая его самого, мысли Тики были первыми, что он услышал.  
Оттуда… оттуда пошла привычка залезать в них как можно чаще?  
Даже сейчас думал громко, хотя, казалось, просто смотри вперёд и опустоши голову.  
Конь Тики, Вавилон, был буйным непослушным жеребцом, и именно поэтому Вайзли не удивился, когда Тики, скомандовав племяннику останавливаться, сам бодро проехал вперёд. Оправдывающий своё имя Конкорд, на котором восседал сам Вайзли, остановился покорно в то же мгновение, как хозяин того захотел. Кажется, проводил Вавилона усталым лошадиным взглядом.  
Тики думал о пресвятой Деве Марии и вопрошал у неё, откуда ему достался конь с характером ишака. Вайзли хотел ему сказать, мол, весь в хозяина, но решил промолчать.  
— Остановка посреди леса? — прервал он дядю, уже спрыгнувшего с лошади и ругающего индифферентно к этому отнёсшемуся жеребца.  
Тики замолчал. Повернул воронью голову к нему и внезапно улыбнулся.  
— Залезешь ко мне в голову, чтобы узнать, зачем мы здесь остановились?  
Провокатор. Вайзли усмехнулся. Слез с седла и огляделся.  
— Надеялся, что ты соизволишь мне показать. Ради чего-то же мы прискакали в Эппинг.  
Тики схватил за вожжи Вавилона и потянул успокоившегося коня за собой. Вайзли последовал за ним; лес, в котором они сейчас находились, мало чем отличался от виденных им раннее лесов: деревья, шуршащая под ногами листва и лезущая с веток в лицо тонкая паутина. Он послушно прошёлся за дядей в тесное место переплетения стволов деревьев, позволил завести себя за них и вздохнул. Ожидаемо.  
— Здесь, — сказал Тики довольно, отпуская Вавилона пастись на небольшую лужайку, — водятся карпы и форель. Жирные, крупные карпы.  
— Просто невероятно.  
Тики стёр довольство с лица и скосил взгляд на племянника.  
— Я сейчас пытаюсь распознать постиронию в твоих словах.  
Вайзли развёл руками и сделал шаг вперёд. Земля здесь была влажной и мягкой.  
— Ну что ты, mon oncle révéré. Я искреннее, чем…  
Сравнение он придумать так и не смог. Проигнорировал многозначительную повисшую тишину и закатал брючины до коленей.  
Вайзли никогда не приходилось рыбачить. Он прудов до этого не видал; только грязную Темзу, в которую периодически приходилось заходить, чтобы блохи сильно не кусали. Пруды пахли ещё хуже; стоячая вода здесь была куда мутнее, но Тики зашёл туда, словно в источник вечной молодости, о котором писал ещё Геродот. Геродота Вайзли читал, и источник этот по глупости ранних лет даже пытался найти на пару с Трайдом; но вот вид взмокшего Удовольствия, по колени стоящего в грязном лесном пруду и напряжённо пытающегося выловить оттуда карпа (Жирного. Крупного) был для него в новинку. Он сам не успел заметить, как на собственных губах появилась едва заметная усмешка.  
— Дурной, Джойд.  
— Помилуй, В… — Он внезапно оборвал себя на полуслове. Завис, смотря перед собой, отвлёкся от рыбы. Вайзли свистнул тихонько, привлекая к себе внимание дяди. Тот обернул к нему задумчивый взгляд. — Как тебя зовут?  
Вайзли поморщился. Подцепил с земли небольшой камень и бросил прямо рядом с Тики, распугивая рыбу.  
— Оставил отцу право выбора моего имени.  
Даже сквозь мутную воду было видно, что здоровая рыбина подплыла к Тики и ткнулась в его замершую голень. Тот отмахнулся от неё и тяжело вышел из воды.  
— То есть… то есть у тебя нет имени? Этого не может быть, — сказал он. Недоверчиво. Сощурив красивые тёмные глаза.  
— То есть да.  
Вайзли скинул туфли и ступил на землю. Она была холодной и влажной — как и ожидалось. Застревала между пальцев упавшими с деревьев листьями — листья тут были повсюду, гнили, чтобы дать жизнь другим, новым росткам. Оранжевые были, что его собственные волосы.  
Эту мысль он выхватил из головы Тики. Прикусил нижнюю губу и убрал прядь за ухо.  
— Ну смотри, — продолжая ловить недоверчивый (любующийся) взгляд Тики на себе. — Свою мать я не знал. Меня воспитала женщина… суровых нравов; она решила, что имя — это излишество.  
Тики фыркнул.  
— Бред.  
— А знаешь, что ещё бред? Месопотамский зиккурат, с которого спускается Бог. Для тебя бред, для тех, кто верует, — нет.  
— Ты отвлёкся, — сказал Тики. Голос его был серьёзным.  
Вайзли кивнул, соглашаясь. У него были большие проблемы с отвлечением. Нагнулся, чтобы вытащить застрявший между пальцами на ноге лист и продолжил:  
— Улица назвала меня Умником. Знаешь, такое прозвище, смешивающее в себе пренебрежение и уважение.  
— Это оксюморон.  
— Улица таких слов не знает, — пожал плечами Вайзли. — Там свои нормы литературного языка.  
Тики опять фыркнул. Если и дальше будет слушать его, щёлкая клювом, не поймает ни одной рыбёшки.  
Вода была плотная, словно не хотела пускать его. Ноги утопали в пески и натыкались на редкие камни. Вайзли с удовольствием пошевелил пальцами, стоя на них, и всмотрелся в водную гладь. Замер.  
— На самом деле, мне даже интересно.  
Тики за его спиной, казалось, даже не шевелился.  
— Интересно?  
— Какое имя отец выберет. Арно? Этье? Стефан?  
Смешок Тики вышел слишком громким, но подплывший карп его не услышал. Вайзли облизал пересохшую губу и напряг руки, ожидая, когда глупая рыбина коснётся его бледных голеней.  
— Тебе не нравится? Стефан Камелот?  
— Это имя подходит какому-нибудь хлыщу в дорогом пальто и с пидорскими замашками, — ответил Тики несколько недовольно. — Не тебе… О!  
Продолжить мысль он не успел. Вайзли поймал не в меру любопытного карпа и вытянул на свет божий. Его чешуйчатые серебристые бока сверкнули в этом тусклом солнце лесной чащи, и он замахал хвостом, попадая грязной водой в лицо победоносно держащего его Вайзли. Тот хохотнул.  
— Гляди, как надо.  
— А то я не знаю, — поймав брошенного ему карпа и едва удержав в руках скользкое тело, сказал Тики.  
— Не приходилось видать твоего мастерства — только слышать пустые бахвальства, — ответил Вайзли. К мокрым ступням опять прилипли листья, но он не обратил на это внимания, смотря, как внимательно Тики разглядывает серебристые рыбьи бока.  
— Ты сомневаешься в моём мастерстве? — шутливо поинтересовался он. Вайзли склонил голову набок, улыбнулся, уходя от ответа. — Показать тебе, на что я способен?  
— Ты способен заводиться, как мальчишка допубертатного возраста, пытаясь доказать что-то сомневающимся в нём людям, — плюхнувшись на землю, ответил Вайзли. С удовольствием потянулся и начал убирать прилипшие листья. — Разводить костёр будешь или предпочитаешь сырую рыбу?  
Он поймал взгляд Тики, теперь — на своих ногах. Бледных ногах с редкими рыжими волосинками.  
— Есть идея получше.  
Вайзли напрягся. Идеи дядюшки стали его пугать уже до того, как он начинал их озвучивал.  
— Пусть живёт.  
— Смысл? — поджал губы Вайзли.  
Тики присел на корточки у берега, выпустил рыбу в воду и проводил взглядом. Вайзли смотрел на его широкую спину и думал, что хочет ткнуть пальцем между лопаток. Сам не зная, зачем.  
— Смысл, Вайзли, в самом процессе, а не в добыче. Это и есть рыбалка как хобби, — сказал Тики самодовольно, проводив карпа, что дражайшего родственника. Вайзли хохотнул и упал спиной прямо на землю, не заботясь о будущем состоянии своей дорогой одежды.  
Конечно. В процессе.  
* * *  
Лошадьми решили поменяться.  
Наверное, чтобы у Вайзли потом появился новый повод для шуток. Вавилон, стоило Вайзли оседлать его, успокоился и затих. Оказался послушным малым, за что и получил далёкие от обожания взгляды Тики.  
Вайзли назвал Вавилона хорошим мальчиком и почувствовал желание Тики отозваться на это.  
Всё-таки, он продолжал слишком громко думать.  
Выезд из Эппинга бросил в их лица человеческую ругань, запах немытых псин и преимущественно двухэтажные узкие домики. Вайзли поморщился — бывал тут слишком часто и о некоторых временах вспоминать не хотел. Тики смотрел на него в эти моменты и думал. Думал. Об осенней листве чужих волос и россыпи веснушек; о том, как сменился взгляд других глаз, когда они увидели знакомые лондонские улицы. Тики словно художником был: запоминал каждую интересную ему деталь, чтобы потом перенести на холст в мельчайших подробностях.  
Вайзли задавался вопрос: что в нём самом было такого интересного?  
Конкорд остановился у какого-то паба. Вайзли поднял взгляд на вывеску.  
— «Внешние небеса»?  
— Романтично, а? — усмехнулся Тики. Спрыгнул с лошади и поставил ту на привязь рядом с парочкой других.  
Вайзли не нашёл в этом ничего романтичного, но послушно повторил за дядей.  
На улице стоял промозглый вечер; время было как раз такое, когда большинство работяг заканчивало свои дела и, по дороге домой, греховно заворачивало в открытые двери «Внешних небес». Народу было там так много, что Вайзли на секунду показалось, что он задохнётся от резкого запаха пота и утонет в путанном клубке разнообразных мыслей. Дорогой одеколон Тики и его громкие мысли — единственное, за что ему удавалось сейчас цепляться, и он продолжал делать это, для пущей убедительности вцепившись в предплечье дяди и позволяя вести за собой.  
— Чем угостить даму? Пивом? — весело поинтересовался Тики, подтащив племянника к барной стойке.  
О, он заметно повеселел.  
Кажется, это вообще было особенностью всяких пабов, баров и салунов — настраивать человека на такое ещё не пьяное, но веселье, чтобы потом оно точно превратилось в пьяное. Вайзли смотрел, как дядюшка, заигрывая ловко с молодой пышнотелой девой на другой стороне стойки, заказывает две пинты, и начал задумываться, когда успел потерять сожаление о том, что согласился с ним куда-либо пойти.  
— Вопрос?  
— Что? — растерялся Вайзли, отрывая взгляд от пены на своей кружке. — Я должен задать тебе какой-то вопрос?  
Тики, кажется, удивился.  
— Разве не хочется? Или за недельку успел отвыкнуть от вербального общения? — хитро поинтересовался он.  
Вайзли странно посмотрел на него. Всё никак не мог привыкнуть.  
Тики, всё же, был из тех людей, кто больше предпочитал задавать вопросы, а Вайзли — из тех, кто отвечать. Такая смена ролей сейчас, однако, его не напрягла, что больше — заинтересовала.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Вайзли. Осмотрелся и не нашёл ничего интересного в этом пабе, полном пьяных людей. Ничего интересного, кроме самого Тики, конечно же. — Зачем ты позвал меня с собой?  
Ну конечно. Ворона хотела завести свою шарманку, мол, помощь с адаптацией.  
Вайзли бы поверил, если б Тики не смотрел так на каждую часть его тела. И, конечно, если бы не умел читать эти мысли.  
Тики склонился над ним. В душном пабе никто не обращал на них внимания, и всё, что теперь Вайзли слышал, — это горячее дыхание на своём ухе. Облизал нижнюю губу и вслушался в притихший голос дяди.  
— У тебя волосы.  
— Волосы?..  
— Рыжие.  
Вайзли фыркнул.  
— Сжечь бы меня на костре?  
— Можно и кое-что другое сделать, — фыркнул Тики в ответ. От его дыхания мурашки пробежались по коже. Своими пальцами оказался на лице Вайзли, схватившись за щёки и подняв голову, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
Тики подумал: во «Внешних небесах» сегодня жарко. Как в Аду.  
Вайзли не решил, что делать, и позволил поцеловать себя. Губы у Тики были сухие; тонкие и розовые — как полоса закатного света, в лучах которого солнце уходит за горизонт. Вайзли, кажется, разучился целоваться, и отвечал так нелепо, и стучал зубами о чужие зубы, но пальцы Тики сжимались на его щеках всё сильнее, грозясь продавить кожу и добраться до нагих белоснежных костей.  
На секунду Вайзли эта идея показалась заманчивой. Но он накрыл чужие ладони своими и с трудом оторвал от своих.  
В наполненном людьми пабе на них никто не обращал внимания, кроме погрустневшей проститутки, буравящей глазами Тики до этого момента.  
— Комната.  
— Я…  
— Надо комнату найти.  
— Я не буду трахаться с тобой, Джойд.  
Тот захлопал длинными чёрными ресницами.  
— Есть какая-то причина?.. — спросил он озадаченно. Не привык получать отказ.  
— Не хочу — достаточная причина, — ответил Вайзли, притрагиваясь к собственным губам. Тики перехватил это движение взглядом.  
— А. А-а… Это… — Дядя, кажется, замялся. Вайзли стало интересно, что умудрилось сбить его с толку, и он приподнял брови. — Ты вроде… У тебя на встаёт?  
Вайзли откинулся на спинку хлипкого стула и от души расхохотался. Кажется, даже привлёк внимание недалеко сидящей компании.  
— У меня встал, — ответил он честно, смотря в потолок.  
Тики потянулся к нему. Чтобы проверить, видимо, но Вайзли перехватил его за запястье.  
Его кожа — горячая. Горячая. Жжётся, как саламандра.  
А волосы растрёпаны, что вороньи перья.  
Рука поменяла направление и вновь оказалась на щеке Вайзли. Горячая рука на пылающей щеке.  
— Подышать свежим воздухом не хочешь? — поинтересовался дядя участливо. Провёл большим пальцем по скуле и скользнул взглядом к губам.  
— Есть ещё места, которые ты хотел бы мне показать? Или «Внешние небеса» как царство небесное — последний пункт в ton chemin? — быстро спросил Вайзли.  
Царство небесное. Если бы только им можно было на него надеяться.  
В голове всё вертелось: ты хотел помочь с адаптацией. Не смотри на меня так, ты не помогаешь. Усугубляешь шаткую ситуацию. Где тебя учили фортификации?  
Грустная проститутка проводила их взглядом раскосых глаз.  
— Это — грёбанный Лондон, — сказал он вывалившемуся вслед за ним Тики. — Вот что: если пройтись вниз по улице, то окажешься в Ислингтоне. В Ислингтоне лучше не светить: своим лицом, своей едой и своими деньгами. Особенно деньгами — со сломанным носом уж как-то прожить можно.  
— А без еды?  
— Всегда можно поймать и зажарить голубя. Хочешь, поймаю голубя?  
Тики слабо усмехнулся.  
— Избавь меня от этого зрелища.  
Он встал перед дядей. Схватил его за лацканы двубортного пиджака и заставил нагнуться к своему лицу.  
— Зачем ты позвал меня с собой? — выдохнул он ему прямо в губы. Тики улыбнулся и посмотрел так, как ни смотрят ни вороны, ни саламандры.  
Так смотрели бы демоны — если б существовали.  
— Удовольствие Ноя не отказывает себе в своих желаниях — если они могут доставить ему удовольствие, — ответил он хриплым шёпотом.  
Вайзли облизал пересохшие губы, кончиком языка задевая чужие, такие же сухие. Сглотнул застрявший комок в горле, досчитал до пяти и ответил ровно:  
— Смелое заявление, что я смогу тебе как-нибудь помочь с этим.  
Гори ты в пламене, ворона ублюдочная.  
Последний раз перевёл взгляд с тёмных глаз на розовые губы, отстранил дядю от себя и, оседлав Конкорда, поскакал домой.  
* * *  
Отец от этой вылазки оказался не в восторге. Вместо приветствия схватил вяло сопротивляющегося Вайзли за локоть и потащил за собой. В просторной ванной, развернул к себе, положив руки на плечи, осмотрел недовольно. Вайзли хотелось разгладить морщины между его нахмуренных бровей, но всё, что он делал — просто смотрел на них, даже не пытаясь сейчас залезть в чужую голову. И без того знал, что получит тонну осуждения и недовольства.  
— Ненавижу мыться, — признался Вайзли устало. Шерил посмотрел прямо в его лицо. — Неприятные ассоциации. Ты когда-нибудь мылся в Темзе? Не советую.  
Отец закатил глаза — так, как умел только он. Снял с плеч сына пиджак и бросил его на пол.  
— Здесь тебе не Темза, — пробурчал он. — Залезай, иначе сам затолкаю и вымою. Железной мочалкой.  
Развернулся на квадратных низких каблуках и ушёл.  
Горячая вода укрыла кожу и начала выпариваться в высокий потолок. Вайзли откинул голову с потяжелевшими прядями волос на бортик и прикрыл глаза. Перед ними не вставало ничего, была лишь сплошная темнота с лёгкими оттенками серого — отблесками огня керосиновой лампы. Но чужое дыхание на мочке уха ощущалось так, словно Тики только что успел бесшумно к нему подкрасться сзади, и пальцы на щеках вдавливали кожу в кости, мешая глотать вязкую слюну, и чужой язык…  
Вайзли выдохнул вымученно; рукой скользнул вниз по своей влажной коже и остановился у подвздошной кости.  
Если бы только… воздух здесь был свежим. Чистым. Пах мокрой после дождя землёй и отцветающей сиренью. Если бы был — мог вытеснить воспоминания; но на внутренней стороне ноздрей Вайзли — запах пота Тики, аромат его «честерфилда» и одеколона, а ещё — алкоголя и пыльных волос. Потому что Тики Микк — он соткан из множества запахов, частей разных звуков и сломанных полок мыслей в голове. И это делает его тем, кем он есть.  
Мудрость никогда не должна поддаваться плотскому Ид. Выдержка Вайзли трещала по швам — плохая из него Мудрость.  
Но ведь… ему никогда не приходилось знавать Тики Микка. Джойда — да, и не один раз. И в каждое своё перевоплощение Джойд был катастрофически разным, к нему не успеваешь привыкать, но его успеваешь полюбить, ведь каждый — особенный и по-своему неповторимый. За те семь тысяч лет, что успели поместиться в трещащую человеческую голову, Вайзли помнил каждое перевоплощение каждого апостола.  
Пятого — в том числе.  
Ни один. Ни один не вёл себя так, как ведёт он сейчас. Жмуря глаза, ловя ими блики лампы и скользя рукой по внутренней стороне бедра.  
Ванна должна была пахнуть липой и зверобоем. Ванна пахла Тики Микком, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сдаться, выбросить из головы голос мудрого старца и сомкнуться пальцами вокруг себя.  
Вайзли прекрасно знал, что творилось в голове дядюшки, но разобраться в этом никак не мог. Словно тот сидел на лаудануме денно и нощно; словно ему место было не в высоких особняках, а в стенах лечебницы Женевы.  
Вайзли усмехнулся — а кому из них нет?  
Температура воды упала на добрый десяток градусов, когда Вайзли вышел из неё. Она стекала к ногам и собиралась в прозрачные лужи на полу. Вайзли упал лицом в полотенце, остервенело вытирая всю влагу с неё, прошёлся по уже не пыльным, но хранящими в себе остатки мыла прядям. Перескочил на сухое место в полу, чтобы не стоять на мокром и заозирался по сторонам. Шерил оставил ему белую хлопковую рубаху и подшитые брюки. Вайзли закинул их себе на локоть и вынырнул в коридор в чём был.  
Оставил за собой мокрые следы — отцу бы, наверное, не понравилось. Коридоры здесь были с высокими потолками, но давили, словно крышка гроба — о, Вайзли знал, каково это — просыпаться в гробу. Дёрнул плечами от воспоминаний и нырнул в свою комнату.  
Рядом была комната Тики… То есть место, где он изредка ночевал.  
Когда Вайзли переродился, ему казалось, что он знает слишком много. О себе самом. О каждом Апостоле. О Джойде.  
Он ошибался — и признавать это сейчас всё равно что сдавать фортификацию под чужой осадой.  
Под чужим штурмом.  
Вайзли, покачав головой, усмехнулся; залез в непривычно чистые и холодные одежды. Эти — пахли самим отцом и слегка сбивали с мыслей. Но не настолько, чтобы, подойдя к окну и закрыв глаза, не нащупать Тики.  
Самый лёгкий путь и самый сложный одновременно. Не такой безумно-путанный, как у Джасдеви, но куда более живой, и вполовину не достигающий ровного спокойствия Трайда. Не для того, ох, не для того тебе давалась вся людская Мудрость, копленная годами; но ты — слишком человек, чтобы тебе противиться и мешать ею пользоваться.  
Пользоваться. Чтоб почувствовать прохладу ночного Лондона и норовистый характер Вавилона. Свой собственный запах и лёгкое головокружение — от выпитого спиртного. Упасть в раздумья — ехать в место, что зовётся домом, или проскакать мимо, заглянув в окно сбежавшему племяннику.  
Облизнув губы, вспомнить. Пришпорить коня и проехать, но — даже не глянув, миновать, как поле под обстрелом.  
Вайзли не удивился, разве что, почувствовал лёгкую досаду. Хлопнул ладонями по подоконнику и отошёл от него порывисто и резко.  
Над садом пролетела ворона; а за ней, кажется, чёрная бабочка.  
* * *  
Пожалуй, у Тики было ещё больше секретов, чем он хотел скрыть. Они вгрызлись в его кожу и въелись в кости так, что отцепить их было невозможно, прочитать — того труднее; даже, чёрт возьми, ему, мозгоправу, мозголеву и мозголомателю. Врачевателю веры и господину чужих морей — но никак не своего собственного.  
Ведь разбираться в чужих секретах куда легче, чем в своих?  
Это сравнимо с операцией, тонкой и аккуратной. Не с пиявкой на коже, но кровоостанавливающим зажимом на резанной ране. Тики же… Тики — эфир, забирающий и боль, и сознание. Его желание не было желанием Дизайи; но желанием Удовольствия, а это — две разные вещи. Желания Шерила лежали любыми тропами и доводили до любой его цели, Тики же… желал того, что могло удовлетворить его.  
Зачем-то зацепился за Вайзли.  
Зачем?  
Чтобы поймать за предплечье в коридорах через три дня и поинтересоваться, как у него дела?  
— Всё хорошо, — не дрогнув голосом, ответил он дяде. Дядя посмотрел на него весёлыми тёмными глазами. — У тебя?  
— На «Внешних небесах» всё спокойно, — сказал он и отпустил руку. Не просто отпустил — скользнул своей ладонью по чужому локтю. Жаль, что прикосновение не чувствовалось за тканями. — Тебя, только, там не хватало.  
Вайзли приподнял брови.  
— Неужто?  
Они прошлись дальше по коридору. Вайзли, вроде как, до того направлялся к кухне, чтобы утащить у прислуги чего до ужина — обед он пропустил, провалявшись с головной болью лицом в подушке, и живот пением кита напомнил ему об этом. Тики направлялся к выходу и неосознанно утянул племянника за собой.  
— Но к чёрту эти «Небеса». — Отличное, всё-таки, высказывание. — У меня, знаешь, есть идея.  
Вайзли напрягся.  
— Аллен Уолкер. — На этих дядюшкиных словах нещадно заболел Демонический глаз, вспоминая нежный поцелуй с кулаком Уолкера. — Он сейчас в бегах, разыскиваемый Орденом. Не хочешь, ну… Отследить его?  
Вайзли не выдержал — резко остановился. От Тики пахло всё так же — и это заставило его проворонить добрую половину слов, но в суть остальных, всё-таки, вникнуть. Вникнуть — и после этого посмотреть на дядю с лёгким недоверием и… ладно. С нелёгким.  
— Граф?  
— Не-ет. Моя инициатива. Чтоб нашему старику туда-сюда в поисках мальчишки не таскаться. У тебя. — Он махнул дланью неопределённо, — много талантов.  
Вайзли усмехнулся. А как же. Сделал шаг вперёд и положил руки на грудь дяди.  
— Хорошо. Да, хорошо. Подержишь меня?  
Тики, растерявшись, ухватился за ладони Вайзли.  
— Подержать зачем?  
Хотелось, конечно, съязвить, мол, вздремнуть решил. Он, однако, не успел этого сделать, лишь почувствовав напоследок, как крепко ухватили его дядюшкины руки и прижали к своему телу — к своему сердцебиению, твёрдым пуговицам и пропахшей табаком одежде.  
Ещё хотелось порефлексировать — зачем так быстро согласился? Отправил бы Джойда куда подальше, нашёл бы Аллена Уолкера и сообщил об этом Адаму — всё. Хотя теперь осознавалось ещё больше, что рядом с Джойдом и его рыбалками, и его «Внешними небесами» — рядом со всем этим в голове Вайзли всё ходуном ходило.  
Бежало.  
Летело.  
Аллена Уолкера он, хотя бы, быстро нашёл. Забежал в голову акумы в одном из маленьких городков Британии и, кажется, нащупал его белоснежный вихрастый след. Его пульсирующее отчаяние и пробивающееся золото в зрачках. Не усмехнулся даже, нашёл в себе толику жалости к парню и вернулся в мир ни разу не обетованный. Прижался к телу Тики сильнее, чем того требовалось, и оттолкнулся, как Икар от скалы перед полётом.  
— Полперро. В Корнуолле.  
Он заметил, что дядины руки сжимают его плечи, только тогда, когда собрался уходить. Скинул с себя чужие ладони и развернулся. К кухне, наконец-то.  
— Ты не идёшь со мной? — услышал он брошенное в спину. Пробормотал что-то невнятное и в тот же момент оказался пойманным за воротник рубашки цепкими пальцами. — Не идёшь?  
Господи Боже и грёбанная Дева Мария.  
— Когда ты видишь спину человека, то с большей вероятностью он хочет тебя покинуть. — Замечательно. Зовите Книжников — пускай записывают это с пометкой «Фонд золотых цитат». Ну, где-то там, под Аристотелем. — Не иду, Джойд.  
Пальцы Тики разжались. Только для того, чтобы лечь на оголённую шею и послать по остальному телу стаю мурашек — от холода, ясное дело.  
— Ладно! Иду! Убери от меня свои ледяные…  
— Конечности, — решил помочь с цензурой Тики.  
Конечности свои ледяные, однако, не убрал. Он развернул племянника к себе с осторожной аккуратностью, с какой коллекционеры вертят в ладонях свои дорогие древние статуэтки. Вайзли, порою, и ощущал себя этой древней статуэткой — оставалось только пыль с себя стряхнуть. Глаза Тики смотрели на него внимательно и серьёзно, Вайзли не привык к такому его взгляду, и хотел было отвести свой, но Тики успел поймать его щёки в свои пальцы и… точно. Сжал так сильно, что кожа прилипла к костям. Собственное адамово яблоко дёрнулось от нервного глотка, и это не укрылось от чужого взора. Тики слегка расслабил руки и склонился к Вайзли, прося держать глаза открытыми.  
Вайзли их закрыл.  
И вновь открыл только тогда, когда прикосновения почувствовались ускользающей призрачной нитью, а тихий хриплый голос сообщил, что будет ждать на улице.  
Примечание к части  
man-o'-war - большой военный корабль. Как галеон, только круче))  
Конкорд (фр. concorde) - согласие  
mon oncle révéré (фр.) - мой достопочтенный дядя  
ton chemin (фр.) - твой путь

Роза Сарона  
На языке осел привкус металла. Коснулся кончика и разлился дальше, ухнул вниз, по гортани, в желудок. Вайзли постарался избавиться от него, но увидел на земле только свою прозрачную вязкую слюну — без примеси крови. Вдавил её подошвой плотного ботинка, больше подходящего прохладной английской осени, а никак не тёплого местного лета.  
Солнце стояло низко, подбираясь к горизонту. Оно само напоминало каплю красной крови, обрамляли его такие же кровавые перистые облака, рваные и тонкие. Солнце светило на облака, и этот свет отражался на смуглом лице Тики, делая его оранжевым, похожим на беотука, раскрасившего лицо охрой. Над его верхней губой, где ещё не успели прорасти густые тёмные волоски усов, блестели капли пота; пот слепил пряди его волос, и, некогда уложенные, от порывов ветра они опять растрепались; дядюшка вновь стал похожим на ворону.  
Они говорили мало. Поезд привёз их в Труро, теперь им надо было отправиться от него в Фалмут — ещё около сотни километров на быстро скачущих лошадях, а с Фалмута до нужного Полперро ещё расстояние чуть ли не в целый город. Если постараться, то успеют оказаться там к рассвету следующего дня. Аллен Уолкер, судя по всему, в Полперро собирался оставаться подольше, чувствуя безнаказанность и в лёгкую отделавшись от погони, бдительности, однако, он от этого не потерял. Вайзли, ворвавшись незаметно в его голову, поспешил оттуда выскочить, узнав нужное. Мальчик пережил такое, что… что удивительно, как у него у самого не болела голова.  
В Тики сыграл дух… как назвать дух иногда (зачастую) просыпающегося внутри дяди-аристократа бедного работяги-пропойцы Вайзли не знал. Но сейчас, имея при себе достаточно денег и достаточно ментального убеждения, чтобы выкупить, как минимум, с дюжину орловских рысаков, он чуть ли не до пены у рта торговался, чтобы взять подешевле пару верховых стареньких кобыл. Вайзли взирал на это с исполинским терпением. Что более — с интересом.  
— Хорошие лошади, — говорил такой же старый и такой же худой, как и лошади, их хозяин. — Сто пятьдесят фунтов за каждую.  
— Эй, старик, — обрывал его Тики, в голосе которого откуда-то прорезался акцент, с которым говорят все в Уэст-Кантри — как и торговец этот, и длинным пальцем тыкал в бок кобылы, индифферентно жующей сено. — У них тут рёбра торчат, ты их совсем не кормил? Они же слабые. Сто десять — ни пенса больше.  
— Отличные лошади, — бурчал старик. Руки его тряслись мелко — судя по всему, он выходил из длительного запоя. — Сто пятьдесят фунтов за каждую.  
Вайзли посмотрел на дядю с весельем — тот, кажется, сейчас будет стонать от безысходности. Мысленно предложил ему уговорить мужика другими способами — с помощью Демонического глаза, например, и так же мысленно был послан подальше. Честно, говорит, надо играть.  
— Старик, ты послушай. Уже почти ночь, а тебе нужно похмелиться. Никто, кроме нас, этих дохлячек брать не будет. Так что сто десять фунтов для тебя сейчас — самое лучшее предложение, — вкрадчиво сказал Тики, запрятав подальше кипевшее раздражение.  
Старик призадумался. Уходящее солнце играло в его налившихся кровью глазах, плескалось в них уходящим озарением, что, в общем-то, наглый покупатель прав. Он почесал жиденькую бородку и медленно кивнул головой.  
Вайзли едва сдержался от того, чтобы поаплодировать Тики.  
Старик этот скрылся в недалеко стоящем от станции баре. Вайзли поправлял подпругу на своей лошади, смотря ему вслед. Вспоминал, как сам впервые в этой жизни посетил бар с Тики — и от этого воспоминания его передёрнуло. Он поспешно поправил седло и быстро сунул ногу в стремя, седлая лошадь. Тики до сих пор со своей переговаривался.  
— Знаешь, были времена, — пробормотал он, наконец, садясь на спину кобылы. Пришпорил лошадь и поехал вперёд рысью. — Когда локомоция в нужное место происходила за несколько минут — через Ковчег. Теперь, когда Роад потеряла физическую оболочку, а Граф, получив какой-то особенный вид топографического кретинизма после встречи с Четырнадцатым, вечно открывает Врата не там, где надо, я начинаю познавать все прелести туризма в экстренной ситуации.  
Вайзли решил ему не отвечать, только слегка улыбнулся, а уж заметит Тики того или нет — его дело. Тики заметил, повернув голову к догнавшему его племяннику.  
— Что мы будем делать, когда найдём Аллена Уолкера? — всё же решил спросить Вайзли спустя некоторое время — устал плавать в неопределённости мыслей дяди. Тот встрепенулся, словно вышел из дрёмы, и замедлил лошадиный аллюр.  
— Скажем об этом Адаму и понадеемся, что он сможет открыть Врата в нужном месте, — пробормотал он. — Хотя, честно говоря, ситуация смущает меня, как ничто раньше.  
— Хватит жалеть Аллена Уолкера, — фыркнул Вайзли. Почувствовал на себе чужой тяжёлый взгляд, от которого по телу пробежалась стайка мурашек, и, избегая ответа, пустил лошадь галопом.  
До Фалмута доехали молча, когда солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом. Город спал и был тихим — потонул в глубокой ночи, когда даже до первых рассветных лучей было ещё далековато. Тики оставил свою кобылу у длинной привязи, медленно и с удовольствием потянулся. Теперь, в лунной ночи, его лицо было серым, как у старой статуи, таким же красивым, словно любовно вырезанным из камня. Вайзли смотрел на него украдкой, но сильно не скрывал этого — знал, что это заметнее, чем открытое наблюдение. Тики не возражал, ловил на себе взгляд, когда трепал лошадиную гриву, когда прислонялся к кирпичной стене спиной, когда вытаскивал из картонной вскрытой пачки сигарету и вставлял её в рот. Та зажглась ещё одной звездой в темноте.  
Вайзли встал с ним рядом, плечом едва доставая до другого плеча. Чувствовал исходящее от чужого тела тепло и прижался к нему боком сильнее — ночи в августе были прохладные, даже здесь, на юге. Тики опять слова против не сказал, только выпустил изо рта пахучий дым.  
— Вопрос? — спросил он после долгого молчания, туша звезду прямо о выступающий кирпич. Вайзли пальцами прикоснулся к тёплой точке на стене. Ждал, когда Тики это скажет.  
— Зачем ты взял меня с собой?  
Опять.  
Мог ведь отправиться один, мог ведь уговорить Адама пойти с собой — нет, вцепился ледяными клешнями напротив сонной артерии и утащил за собой. А теперь ломал в пальцах фильтр, не решаясь выбросить его на землю — придумывал ответ.  
— Не ожидал от тебя столько настырности, — поджал губы Вайзли, не дождавшись ответа. Тронул свои мягкие губы и вспомнил прикосновения дядиных губ к ним.  
— Я не настырный ни разу, — покачал головой дядя.  
— Подобрать синоним? — хмыкнул Вайзли. Почувствовал, как в его пальцы вцепились другие пальцы, переплели между собой, отпустили, чтобы вновь схватить и сжать с такой силой болезненной нежности, что хрящи хрустнули.  
Он слышал его дыхание — глубокое, размеренное, спокойное; слышал и своё — оно покидало грудь рвано и со свистом, как у человека, стоящего на краю высокой скалы, готовящегося прыгнуть в туман. А под этим туманом — неизвестно, то ли глубокие воды, то ли твёрдая пустая поверхность земли.  
Тики слышал это тоже. И чувствовал, как в ответ в его пальцы вцепились с силой, оставляя на коже следы полукругов ногтей. Вайзли закрыл глаза, понимая, что Тики отлип от стены; выпрямился. Скрыл племянника от любопытных глаз луны и высвободил свою руку и захвата, этой же рукой провёл по неровной стене, зацепившись за что-то острое, но не подав виду. Остановился ладонью там, где начинается плечо Вайзли, но так и не решился положить на неё руку, продолжая нависать над ним. Тот задышал уже как человек, прыгнувший вниз, летящий к туману, и когда…  
Когда почувствовал чужое дыхание на своих губах, резко поддался вперёд, желая, наконец, разогнать этот висящий в воздухе жемчуг.  
Пару миллиметров — расстояние, оказывается, невероятно длинное. Вайзли понял это, когда именно столько не хватило до поцелуя, на который он теперь вряд ли решится.  
Кажется, оно к лучшему. Внизу, наверное, не было никакой воды — только верная смерть.  
Проскакавшие мимо всадники, отвлёкшие их, не обратили на них внимания. Подняли столпы пыли и исчезли за поворотом. Тики, провожая их рассеянным недовольным взглядом, прочистил горло кашлем, сплюнул появившуюся из-за курения мокроту и направился к лошадям.  
— Можем, конечно, заночевать где-нибудь здесь, но лучше доехать до Полперро и завалиться спать уже там, — сказал он, пытаясь придать своему голосу невозмутимости. — Ночь спокойная и светлая, так что никаких проблем не должно возникнуть. Если сейчас поторопимся, будем там уже часов через пять.  
Вайзли растерянно покивал головой.  
Тики подвёл к нему его лошадь, протянул поводья. Прикосновений не избегал, и Вайзли, понимая это, забирая поводья, специально коснулся его тёплых шершавых рук. Задержался на них на мгновение, а после — притянул свои ладони к себе, разрывая тактильный контакт.  
— Не хочешь… дать имя? — спросил Тики, кивнув на лошадь.  
— Роза Сарона, — недолго думая, выдал Вайзли.  
Они ехали рысью по городу, сонному, большому и ленивому, как осенняя муха. Тут и там попадались псиные стаи, но псы эти были тихие и спокойные, даже пугливые, провожали их двоих голодными грустными глазами и продолжали свой путь. Один паб, мимо которого они проехали, подавал признаки активной жизнедеятельности — какой-то забулдыга чувственно блевал прямо на крыльцо, а другой так же чувственно отчитывал его за это. Тики проводил этот паб задумчивым взгляд, но был незамедлительно мысленно одёрнут племянником.  
— Хорошо-хорошо… Поясни хоть за Розу, за Сарон-то, — пробормотал он.  
— Хавацелет-ха-шарон. Это иврит, — начал Вайзли объяснение. Объяснять Вайзли любил — об этом знал и Тики, ради того и спросивший. — Переводится как лилия Сарона — равнины в Палестине. Перевод этого слова, как розы, был ошибочным; но errare humanum est, правда ведь? В Ктувиме Соломон пел: «Я нарцисс Саронский, лилия долин!», называя себя лилией — символом любви. Другое дело, что этот перевод не прижился, увы. А потому — быть моей кобыле Розой Сарона. Символом любви.  
Тики замолчал, переваривая информацию. Впереди показалась левада — верный признак того, что они скоро покинут город. Вайзли вздохнул облегчённо.  
— Хорошо. Я понял. — Посмотрел вниз, обратился уже к своей кобыле: — А тебя мне как назвать?  
— Шошана, — прервал его Вайзли. — Вот это как раз и есть «роза» на иврите.  
Тики усмехнулся, но принял это имя с интересом.  
* * *  
Символом любви. Отлично. Надейся, Вайзли, надейся, что Тики не углядит за этим скрытую метафору, не окажется проницательным настолько, насколько ты его нашёл ещё в вашу первую встречу — или далеко не первую? Иногда Вайзли казалось, что он знает Тики, как минимум, вечность, а так оно, в принципе, и было, ибо блуждание по чужим мыслям и занимает вечность в его собственном вяло текущем измерении времени; а изучать Тики хотелось именно что эту самую вечность, натыкаясь на каждую неровную шероховатость, каждую бунтующую мысль и каждое близкое сердцу воспоминание, в котором хотелось утонуть.  
Но… секретов у него, всё же, было много. И Вайзли — был одним из них, к его собственному удивлению.

Они остановились у одного из белокаменных домиков. Не слезая с Шошаны, Тики огляделся. Выглядел устало, но всё лучше Вайзли, клюющего воздух носом. Тики, видимо, привык к физическому напряжению, а потому такое количество времени в седле не было для него особым испытанием. Он осторожно положил руку на плечо племянника, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
— Ты…  
— Да, сейчас, — выдохнул он устало. Выпрямился и прикрыл глаза.  
На языке осел привкус металла, а в глазах полыхали охровые пятна.  
Аллен Уолкер был здесь; подрабатывал, где мог, получая за это небольшие крупицы денег. Чувствовал себя в какой-то мере спокойно и перебираться в новое место пока не спешил. Об этом Вайзли сообщил дяде и показал сонным взглядом на вывеску таверны, где должны были оказаться пара хоть и, скорее всего, вшивых, но кроватей. Тики понял его и направил туда лошадь.  
Им дали комнату с двумя узкими кроватями. Пахло здесь, вроде, прилично, и ноги не прилипали к полу — Вайзли посчитал это хорошим знаком и вообще божьим даром. Упал животом на тонкий матрас близстоящего ложа и закрыл слезящиеся от недосыпа и ветра глаза.  
— Вопрос? — пробормотал он в подушку. Почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под чужим весом — Тики сел рядом зачем-то. Положил руку на его лопатки и там и оставил.  
— Зачем ты согласился пойти со мной? — спросил он покорно после некоторых раздумий.  
Вайзли не любил многие вещи. Получать вопросы, на которые он не знает ответа — один из них. Другое дело — он любил искать на них ответы, иногда даже посвящая этому всю свою жизнь — до следующего перерождения.  
— Знаешь, я думал, что согласился помочь с разведкой по делу Аллена Уолкера, а не разбираться в своём внутреннем мире — и во внутреннем мире своего дядюшки с неуёмным либидо, — не поворачиваясь, ответил он.  
Рука скользнула ниже, чтобы выправить рубаху из-под брюк и пробраться под неё, провести горячей кожей саламандры по вскинувшимся лопаткам.  
Вайзли тяжело выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
— Ты… ты правда думаешь, что я начал тобой таскаться, только из-за своего либидо?  
Тики поднялся, но лишь затем, чтобы уместиться на этой тонкой кровати, встав на колени по обе стороны от тела Вайзли. Он провёл руками ещё выше, забираясь на плечо, грея выстывшую шею, вновь возвращался к лопаткам и пояснице, чтобы оставить там свои горячие отпечатки, какие оставляют красные-красные клейма. Вайзли и мог только, что вскинуть бёдра вверх, когда пальцы замерли на поясе брюк, но не решились пройтись ниже.  
Пустота в воздухе звенела напряжённым возбуждением. Мысли в голове Тики ушли далеко в своём собственном полёте — Вайзли на каждую отзывался дрожью по телу. Тики сел на него сверху, придавливая своим весом, высвободил руки из-под его рубашки и резко потянул к себе за волосы, заставляя выгнуть спину половиной колеса.  
— В нём, по крайней мере, тебе не занимать, — хрипло выдохнул Вайзли, возобновляя их разговор, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство.  
Тики склонился над ним. Немного тормознул, когда Вайзли начал говорить, но достиг своей цели — коснулся дыханием бледнокожей шеи. Поцеловал её тонкими розовыми губами, не оставляя меток, облизал шершавым мокрым языком и ткнулся носом в рыжие пряди, отпуская их руками.  
— Ты же умница, Вайзли, — прошептал он; слова давались ему медленно и с трудом. — Придумай другую причину, почему я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, — настоящую на этот раз.  
У него хватило сил только перекатиться набок, едва не падая с узкой кровати на пол. Обвить руками тёплое напряжённое тело племянника и вырубиться.  
Вайзли вцепился в его локти в ответ, прижался ближе и медленно закрыл глаза.  
Он всё ещё дрожал.  
* * *  
Адам обещал прибыть как можно скорее. У Адама, опять же, были свои понятия о времени, поэтому, озвучивая ему мысли о том, что Уолкер вряд ли куда торопится, Вайзли был готов к тому, что Граф зацепится именно за них.  
Позже, выныривая из ниббаны-сна, открывая глаза и натыкаясь взглядом на силуэт Тики, стоящий у окна, он разлепил сухие губы и сообщил, что ждать Адама в ближайший час им не стоит.  
— Он что-то ещё сказал? — не отрывая взгляда от окна, спросил Тики. Вайзли только сейчас заметил, что он курит в открытые створки.  
Вайзли перекатился на спину и с удовольствием потянулся.  
— «Развлекайтесь, мальчики», — фыркнул он. Тики хохотнул и выбросил окурок на улицу. Повернул к Вайзли своё довольное улыбающееся лицо. — Нет. Нет, Джойд, мы не пойдём в пабы.  
Он даже не изменился в лице.  
— Мы не пойдём — так я пойду.  
— Ты же предпочитаешь пить в компании.  
— Я не так категоричен, — пожал он плечами.  
Вайзли потёр ладонями затёкшую шею. Тики следил за его движениями внимательно, смотрел тёмными глазами и вдыхал горячий летний воздух расширившимися ноздрями.  
— И всё же…  
— Всё же? — выгнул правую бровь Вайзли. Он сел на кровати и теперь заправлял рубаху в брюки. Его в жар бросало от одних воспоминаний, как эта одежда оказалась в таком состоянии, но он умело сдерживал рвущиеся эмоции — какая из него Мудрость, если не сможет этого сделать.  
— На «Внешних небесах» без тебя было спокойно. Слишком спокойно, — сказал дядюшка. Вайзли поймал его взгляд на себе и усмехнулся.  
Полдень подобрался к ним незаметно; Вайзли не знал, что там творится на «Внешних небесах», но на этих вот, голубых безоблачных небесах над их головами, — было всё спокойно и ясно. Пламенный солнечный шар светил через грязные оконные стёкла и грел каменные городские тропы, по которым сновали грязные ребятишки и усталые вспотевшие взрослые. Где-то на другом конце улице, Вайзли слышал, лаяли псы, которых, судя по отборному шотландскому мату, заткнули тяжёлыми сапогами да палками.  
Вайзли не любил дневное время, куда больше предпочитая рассветные часы или вечерние — и те, и другие были тихими, прохладными, в то время, как полдень бросался слепящим солнцем и толпами снующих туда-сюда людей, думающих думы о том, где бы заработать денег да куда бы их потратить.  
К великому сожалению, ни один Ноев Апостол управлять временем суток не умел, а потому выбирать не приходилось.  
— Где будет наш Тысячелетний?  
— У гавани с лодками, где же ещё бывать в Полперро, — ответил Вайзли, подходя к окну и закрывая ситцевые шторки, которые вовсе не скрывали от солнечных лучей.  
Аллен Уолкер считал деньги. С математикой у юнца без образования вообще всё было отлично — нужно было сказать спасибо за это Мариану Кроссу или послать того к чёрту в своё время? — неважно. Уолкеру не доставало всего ничего до билета на поезд, и он чувственно выругался, так выругался, что Вайзли невольно заслушался. Понял, что удирать с города мальчишка не собирается и, закусив губу, на пробу позвал его.  
Перед глазами вставала картина, как разукрашенный под клоуна паренёк, поднимая голову, настороженно оглядывается по сторонам. До него ещё не дошло, чей это голос; Тики бы он узнал сразу, без сомнений — уж кто-кто, а дядя постарался и оставил незабываемый след в памяти Уолкера.  
_Ты знаешь, Ною никогда не скрыться от другого Ноя._  
Вайзли захотелось попробовать эту фразу вслух. Перекатить на языке (уверен — она бы отдала металлическим привкусом) и бросить в лицо дядюшки — дядюшке, наверное, она бы тоже понравилась.  
Хотя, стоило признать, от друг друга они двое не бегали.  
Пока ещё, верно.  
Или может?..  
Ну же, Вайзли. Хватит думать. Мудрость — и хватит думать. Он усмехнулся, застегнул последнюю пуговицу и сделал ещё шаг на слабых после сна ногах. Тики не отрывал от него взгляда; оказывается, к взгляду этому, внимательному и тёмному, было легко привыкнуть, хотя иногда всё же от него словно иголочкой под коленку кололи — те подгибались, а по телу пробегали мурашки и дрожь.  
Всё-таки, одна пуговица осталась не застёгнутой — да и зачем душить себя и мучить горло?  
Тики-ворона теперь пах только потом, пылью и сигаретами, на одеколон теперь — ни намёка. Вайзли обозвал его номадом, сморщил нос и позволил прижать к себе; позволил уже самому себе ткнуться ему носом в шею, где резкий запах мужчины бил очагом, и втянуть его в свои расширившиеся лёгкие.  
— Ты, всё же, что-то хотел сказать? — спросил Тики тихо, и вторая пуговица покинула петлю на рубашке Вайзли, за ней — третья.  
— Ною, Джойд, никогда не убежать от другого Ноя.  
Тики рассмеялся приглушённо.  
— Ну, да, ты пытался.  
Вайзли бы не назвал тот случай побегом. Но это как смотреть на цилиндр с разных перспектив — к единогласной истине они всё равно не придут, так что пускай думает, что думает.  
Пыль осела и на языке Тики. Она снесла с языка Вайзли этот осточертевший привкус металла. Сам Тики вновь укрыл его, на этот раз — от навязчиво бьющего по глазам солнцу. Его спина была широкой, за неё хотелось хвататься ладонями, еле прощупывать острые лопатки сквозь плотную ткань и то и дело случайно скользить ниже, к крестцу, вызывая дрожь по чужому телу, заставляя прижиматься к своему собственному и давать почувствовать нарастающее возбуждение. Возбуждение Тики было болезненно-горячим, оно плавилось в воздухе и мылило глаза, оно опаляло кожу так, что, казалось, на ней остаются чёрные кромки; оно сталкивалось об Aurora Borealis над северными ледниками Вайзли и эти ледники плавило.  
Вайзли и оставалось, только что стараться не захлебнуться этими кипячёнными пресными водами.  
Имя Тики всё вертелось на языке — когда он именно им называл его? Но обзывать дядю Джойдом теперь не хотелось — хотя он Джойд во плоти: распалённый, возбуждённый, пытающийся получить своё удовольствие… удовольствие от того, что племянник соизволит произнести его настоящее имя.  
Не дождётся! Хотелось бы Вайзли так сказать: не дождётся, но по гортани прокатилось короткое и звучное «Тики», готовое вырваться из-под крепко сцепленных зубов, да только…  
_Вайзли, мой дорогой мальчик! Я уже здесь; погода отличная. На меня напала чайка, но я в порядке. Жду вас незамедлительно._  
Вначале Вайзли уставился на Тики, недоумённо, туго соображая. Потом до него дошло, и он фыркнул, уткнувшись ладонями в грудь тянущегося к нему Тики. Оттолкнул от себя не понимающего ничего дядю.  
— На Графа нашего Тысячелетнего начали охоту злобные чайки у гавани, — пояснил он, вернув дыхание в норму. — Не будем заставлять старика ждать.  
Тики посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом. Вайзли смотрел на него в ответ, и знал, что в голове Тики крутятся всего три слова.  
_Чайки, мать их!_  
* * *  
Роза Сарона с Шошаной, кажется, пропали раз и навсегда.  
Почему-то эта мысль вбилась в голову с решительным отчаянием, когда Вайзли, распахивая первую же попавшуюся дверь в комнату на Ковчеге, завёл туда Адама. Адам выглядел паршиво; Вайзли чувствовал себя примерно так же, но умел держаться. Помог Графу упасть на широкую кровать с взбитыми подушками, освободив перед этим тучное тело от бежевого пальто и тяжёлых ботинок, и сел рядом, как примерная жена перед ложем умирающего главы семьи.  
Зашёл в его воспалённую голову и, конечно же, увидел ржаное поле, и темноволосую прекрасную деву, и сорванца-Неа, который вначале ставил подножки, а потом ласково помогал вставать и убирал налипшую к голым коленкам грязь.  
Смотреть на это было больно; недалеко и самому до депрессии дойти.  
А Роза Сарона с Шошаной, купленные в общем и целом за двести сорок фунтов стерлингов, остались в Полперро; наверняка их украдут вскоре, может, пустят на мясо сразу, может ещё послужат они службу. Назовут: одну — Молнией, другую — Верной, и никаких лилий на равнине.  
Хотелось лечь под бок Адаму и заснуть крепким сном самому, забыв о чужих кошмарах, но вместо этого Вайзли так и остался сидеть на месте, наблюдая за скатывающимся по лбу Графа бисеринкам пота и ожидая, когда придёт Тики.  
Если придёт — с Четырнадцатым, всё же, шутки были плохи.  
Четырнадцатый — Ной, а Ною… Ною никогда не скрыться от другого Ноя.  
Вайзли опустил взгляд; странно, руки — дрожат.  
Адам поймал одну его длань через полчаса, приоткрыл тяжёлые веки и глянул на него непривычно серыми водянистыми глазами. Вайзли, почему-то, от этого взгляда хотелось шарахнуться, но он сдержался.  
— Тики, малыш Тики, — прошептал Адам обессиленно. — Он же остался там, с Неа.  
— С Тики всё будет хорошо, — дрогнувшим голос ответил Вайзли. Адам с явным облегчением закрыл глаза; облегчения в голосе, однако, у него не прибавилось.  
— Ты же знаешь Четырнадцатого не хуже меня, Вайзли.  
Хотелось поспорить: не я ведь образую с ним единое целое в прямом смысле этих слов, но Вайзли не стал. Поднялся на ноги и попросил открыть Адама Врата на том же месте, если он, конечно, сможет.  
Он открыл, но прежде, чем Вайзли сделал туда шаг, оттуда вывалился Тики.  
Вполне живой, здоровый, но крайне чем-то недовольный.  
— Ох, ты жив, — пробормотал Вайзли и упал на него, позволяя обнимать себя, позволяя себе утонуть в чужих широких руках.  
— Я жив. Четырнадцатый жив. Мальчик тоже жив. И слава Богу, — ворчливо проговорил Тики, упокоив свою тёплую ладонь на светловолосом затылке, — я ещё не готов к такому явлению, как Неа Кэмпбелл. Что наш старик?  
Они заглянули в его комнату — старик спал. Беспокойно метался по перинам и сминал простыни ногами. На его животе лежала появившаяся по просьбе Вайзли Лулу Белл; в облике чёрной пушистой кошки она забирала плохие воспоминания и тушила лихорадку. Вайзли кивнул, смотря в её жёлтые глаза, и закрыл дверь.  
— Он тоже жив, по крайней мере, — пробормотал Тики.  
Вайзли хмыкнул и оглядел себя с ног до головы. Грязного себя в порванных от ночных скачек брюках.  
— Отец, — проговорил он медленно, — придёт в ужас.  
— Ты познал все острые грани его характера?  
— Когда пришёл после прогулки с тобой. С меня сдёрнули грязную одежду и усадили в горячую ванную. Пригрозили освежевать железной мочалкой.  
— О, в этом весь Шерил.  
Тики толкнул дверь в какую-то комнату; эта оказалась теснее, но с более широкой кроватью. Вайзли чувствовал, как хочет завалиться на неё и уснуть на как можно большее время. Желательно проспать всю эту назревающую войну и пробуждение Четырнадцатого; депрессию Адама и собственные головные боли, от которых черепушка раскалывалась. Такого счастья, однако, ему не перепадёт даже после собственной смерти, и Вайзли хмыкнул своим мыслям, стаскивая с себя пальто, вылезая из пыльных побившихся туфель. Широко зевнул и упал на простыни.  
— Ты спать собрался? — спросил Тики мягко, садясь рядом. Вайзли распахнул руки для объятий, и Тики залез в них, с удовольствием прижимаясь к племяннику и тихо сопя ему в уши.  
Что ж, с адаптацией Тики, как и хотел изначально, помог. Пожалуй, даже слишком.  
Примечание к части  
errare humanum est (лат.) - человеку свойственно ошибаться  
Aurora Borealis (лат.) - полярное сияние


End file.
